


Lesson of temper controlling

by bonniehayden



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniehayden/pseuds/bonniehayden
Summary: 就是兩個人玩一下edging不知道這是什麼play的話可以自己先去pornhub補課啦





	Lesson of temper controlling

拉莫斯刚从商业活动里脱身，回家看到他的男朋友坐在沙发上看足球转播的时候，还没有察觉到任何危机。「还不休息吗，卢卡？」他问。

莫德里奇转过头来，「我等你啊。」

「等我有什么事？」拉莫斯脱了外套走过去。

「坐下说。」莫德里奇对他指指旁边的椅子。

拉莫斯有些紧张地坐下，回想着他是不是又做了些什么事惹到他的处女座对象，比如把白色衬衫扔错洗衣篓之类的。

「你今天又在训练场上发了一通脾气，对吗？」

「那个，我已经道歉了！」拉莫斯摆摆手，「没人会记得的。」

「可是媒体都拍到了，你想看吗？」莫德里奇起身走到拉莫斯面前，背着手低下头看他，「你是不是忘了上次承诺我，如果乱发脾气会怎么样？」

拉莫斯露出两排牙齿笑出来，抓住眼前的人扶到自己腿上，「原来如此，我的Lukita，你不会真的想罚我吧。」

「当然，我可是说到做到。」莫德里奇抓住那两只已经不安分的手反剪到椅背后，掏出口袋里的绳子快速地系紧了。

「嘿，宝贝，」拉莫斯笑得发虚，「你要自己动手丰衣足食，也不用绑我吧。」

莫德里奇把他的裤子连着内裤一起脱到脚踝，又把那些布料和椅腿栓在一起，才回答。「不不，塞尔吉奥，我今天要给你上一课。」

他又坐回拉莫斯张开的一边大腿上，「我得教会你怎么控制自己的脾气。」

拉莫斯暴露在空气里的阴茎随着句末摇曳的尾音抽动了一下，他咽了咽口水，滚动的喉结被衔住舔舐，克罗地亚人低沉的声音慢慢地传过来，「这门课一共十五分钟，我的好队长，」他伸出手指轻点过那缓慢抬头的东西，「你得忍住，十五分钟，好吗？」

拉莫斯认命地点点头，他很难不承认散发着浓烈控制欲的莫德里奇让他意外的觉得很性感。

「你记得你在场上和人吵过多少架吗？」莫德里奇的语调像在懒散地追忆往事，拉莫斯却盯着他手上的动作，只是伸出一根手指，用骨节上下摩挲让柱体越来越硬。

「裁判不公平的时候，我当然要，出面。」

「那是让你理论，不是大声吵架。」莫德里奇握住拉莫斯的勃起撸动起来，但没有用上多少力气；听到拉莫斯的喘息传来，他松开手。

拉莫斯赶紧做了两个深呼吸，身前的人才继续说起来，「做得很好，你学得很快，队长。」

莫德里奇的手重新回到柱体上，又伸出另一只手按摩下面的小球。「可是你也不该对后辈乱生气。」拉莫斯被刺激得猛吸了一口气，开始下意识地咬紧牙关。

「回答我，你做错了吗？」莫德里奇出力握紧柱体根部，抬头看着拉莫斯的脸。

「是我错了。」拉莫斯从牙缝里把单字挤出来，制住他的一双手才又消失了。「但是我，我没有真的生气。」他抓住机会，硬着头皮回了一嘴。

「噢，我明白。」莫德里奇拢起手指，抚摸柱身上不显眼的青筋，故意蹭过头部，带来一声他满意的急促呼吸。「你以前也吼过我，还记得吧。」

拉莫斯当然记得，比赛结束后的那天晚上，两个人打架打着就打到床上去了。操，绝对不能继续回忆下去。莫德里奇看着拉莫斯猛地摇摇头，忍不住笑了一声，两指指尖擦过龟头上的一些液体，顺手抹在平坦的下腹。「看来还记得。」

他的手在拉莫斯的小腹和大腿根附近游走，而故意错开中间部位，同时俯身轻轻舔咬已经挺立的乳头。拉莫斯仰起脖颈，努力把已经到了嘴边的声音咽回去。

身前的人灵敏地感觉到，又把手圈上去，以一种难耐的速度撸动着，成功地撬开拉莫斯的嘴让那些呻吟都跑出来。他用拇指指腹堵住了铃口，吻了一下那喘息的嘴角说，「还剩五分钟，亲爱的Churu，你已经忍不住了吗？」

拉莫斯哼着气，额前和下巴上都蒙起一层薄汗。「我也说到做到的。」

莫德里奇看着他眼里升出的胜负欲，笑着站起身。「那么我们学习一下进阶课程。」他脱下已有些汗湿的T恤和睡裤，揽住拉莫斯的肩膀张开腿坐了回去，勃起的性器挤在两人的腹肌之间。「我也忍得很辛苦呢，」他靠着拉莫斯的额头盯着他漏出一丝惊恐的眼睛，「都是为了让你学会控制自己，不是吗。」

拉莫斯快速地吻了一下眼前那不停说话的嘴，歪着一边嘴角笑，「卢卡，让我也看看，你有多能忍。」

莫德里奇发烫的身体贴上来，他别过手圈住拉莫斯的勃起根部，把硬物夹在臀缝里摩擦起来。拉莫斯感觉自己几乎神智昏迷，他一口咬住莫德里奇的肩头，越过去看到他塌着腰，深红色的龟头在圆润的两峰间进进出出，还有低沉沙哑的小声喘息，拉莫斯觉得自己不是在忍住不射出来，而是不要被眼前的火辣场景激到失智。

感觉到拉莫斯紧绷到开始微微颤动的大腿肌肉，莫德里奇停了下来，手指慢慢松开。「还好吗？」

拉莫斯平复着呼吸点点头，斜眼看了一眼墙上的钟，「十五分钟到了，」他贴上莫德里奇的耳侧，「学成奖励，就像刚才那样。」

身前的人于是双手搂住他的脖子继续动作起来，很快就让他低吼着射了出来。

莫德里奇靠着拉莫斯喘息起伏的身体，伸手抽出他腿间和腕上的绳结，立马被他推着肩膀压倒在地毯上。莫德里奇觉得自己好像一下打开关猛兽的笼子，然后一只豹子跳了出来；但差别是他不想逃命，而是讨好地用双腿圈住身上的人紧致的胯。

拉莫斯抓着那头金发撬开他的唇关，侵略性地吮吸轻咬他的舌。

他伸手到莫德里奇的股间，把刚才射在上面的液体沾在手指上想要作为报复塞进穴口，才发现里面已经湿滑松软。莫德里奇被一下插进来的长指节激得一声惊叫，又被拉莫斯吻住下唇，听到他轻笑着含糊地说，「原来你说你也忍得很辛苦，是这个意思。」

刚才说了很多的人现在只是沉默，用一个黏腻的吻当作回复和催促。拉莫斯也不再慢等，扶着重新硬起来的阴茎一下贯穿了他，两个人都被漫长忍耐后的快感刺激得呻吟出声。

很快拉莫斯就挺着胯大开大合地动作起来，用力顶过敏感点再深入，让莫德里奇在他身下发出沙哑破碎的喘息。穴口被粗大的阴茎撑开，液体混合着刚挤进去的精液被带出，在地毯上洇湿一块。

拉莫斯伸手抚住贴在自己腹上的勃起，配合着同样急促的抽插速度撸动起来，莫德里奇不久就射在他的手上和身前，突然缩紧的内壁让拉莫斯在几下大力顶弄后也跟着射进深处。

「下次还要罚我吗？」面对面坐在浴缸里，拉莫斯笑嘻嘻地用膝盖碰碰莫德里奇的腿侧。

「让你这么期待还算是罚吗？」莫德里奇笑着反问。

「那让我罚你也行，」拉莫斯探出身子，把脑袋倚在对面的人膝盖上，歪头看着他。

这货还玩上瘾了。莫德里奇抬起腿推走他。「别忘了，我可是很能忍的。」

**Author's Note:**

> FIND ME AT: http://daidai340.lofter.com/post/1fcc8ee8_12bf28d4a


End file.
